<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave Me Breathless by Lil_Lizard_Leah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262874">Leave Me Breathless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah'>Lil_Lizard_Leah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eddie had been standing in his foyer for over twenty minutes trying to leave. As per usual, his mother was trying to find any excuse to keep him home. She'd reluctantly agreed to let him go to today's festivities, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to fight him every step of the way. A car honked outside, signaling his ride and his savior. He breathed a sigh of relief at his torment finally being over."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reddie Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave Me Breathless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reddie Week 2020 Day 4 prompts: AU/Wedding</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have your inhaler?"</p><p>"Yes mom."</p><p>"And your pills?"</p><p>"Yes mom."</p><p>"And you have my number? And the number for poison control? And the one for the hospital? And-"</p><p>Eddie had been standing in his foyer for over twenty minutes trying to leave. As per usual, his mother was trying to find any excuse to keep him home. She'd reluctantly agreed to let him go to the wedding today, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to fight him every step of the way.</p><p>A car honked outside, signaling his ride and his savior. He breathed a sigh of relief at his torment finally being over.</p><p>"Sorry mom, Bill's here, gotta go!" Eddie rushed out of his house before Sonia could get another word in, bounding down the walkway towards the red Ford Fiesta.</p><p>Bill let out a slow whistle at the sight of Eddie's attire. Eddie simply rolled his eyes, getting into the front seat and trying to ignore the buzzing anxiety that laid just under his skin.</p><p>Bill noted Eddie's apprehension and reached over with a reassuring pat to his leg.</p><p>"Don't worry, Sonia suspects nothing."</p><p>"Yeah Eds, don't sweat it sweet cheeks." Richie's voice projected from the backseat.</p><p>It was slightly muffled from where he laid under a blanket, completely covered up in case Sonia had decided to follow Eddie out to the car.</p><p> </p><p>When Eddie had asked his mom if he could go to a wedding, he hadn't been entirely honest about its whereabouts. As far as Sonia was concerned, Eddie was just tagging along as a friend to Bill's aunt's wedding. But in reality, Eddie was Richie's date to his cousin's nuptial.</p><p>Given that Sonia hated Richie more than any of Eddie's other friends, he'd figured using Bill as a scapegoat was his best bet.</p><p> </p><p>Bill was silent as he pulled out of Eddie's driveway, waiting until he got around the corner to finally erupt into victorious laughter.</p><p>"We did it! We fooled the troll!"</p><p>"Oooh what's on the other side of the bridge!?" Richie cheered, flinging the blanket off himself and straightening up. He finally got a look at Eddie for the first time and his eyes widened like saucers.</p><p>“A beautiful maiden, apparently.” Richie answered himself.</p><p>“Call me a maiden one more time, Trashmouth, I swear to god-”</p><p>Eddie was cut off as Richie grabbed his tie to pull him forward, kissing him with enough force to send all complaints out the window. If Richie was gonna kiss him like that, he could call Eddie whatever he wanted.</p><p>Bill cleared his throat, reminding the two of them that they weren’t alone.</p><p>Eddie pulled away blushingly, shooting an apologetic look to Bill who just smiled.</p><p>Their friends had been infinitely supportive of their relationship, even going as far as to help Eddie lie to his mom so he could spend time with Richie. However, the losers had sat them down a couple weeks ago to have a discussion about ‘PDA amongst friends’, and since then Eddie had been making a concise effort to keep things toned down around everyone else.</p><p>“So how long did it take you to get out of the house this time?” Richie asked, buckling his seatbelt and settling into the backseat.</p><p>Eddie let his eyes roll back into his head as he let out an exhausted groan.</p><p>“LIKE TWENTY MINUTES.”</p><p>“She’s getting worse.” Bill winced.</p><p>“I think she suspects something.” Eddie sighed, slumping down in defeat.</p><p>“Do you think she knows we’re dating?” Richie inquired worriedly.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Thank god. If Miss K. catches on, that could make it real awkward between us in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Richie!”</p><p>Bill laughed at their antics, making a right turn and slowing to a stop in front of the library.</p><p> </p><p>Bill hopped out of the car, rounding it to meet Richie where he exited.</p><p>“Don’t crash my car.” Bill warned.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Richie promised.</p><p>“Don’t have sex in it either.” Bill added as an afterthought.</p><p>“Now <em>that</em>, I already dream of.”</p><p>“Richie.”</p><p>“I promise! I promise! No fucking in your car!” Richie raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>“Thank you. What time will you be back?” Bill asked as he began climbing the steps to the library doors.</p><p>“Wedding ends at 9:00.” Eddie answered from his open window.</p><p>“Alright, have fun you rascals.” Bill disappeared through the double doors and Richie leaped into the front seat.</p><p>“Okay now that Bill is gone can I please kiss the life out of you?” Richie pleaded. He barely waited for Eddie’s response before pulling him in for a searing kiss, drawing it out until Eddie was completely pliant.</p><p>Eddie made a noise of contempt when Richie pulled away, but Richie just patted his cheek.</p><p>“We don’t wanna be late for the wedding, Eds.” Richie teased.</p><p>With a final defeated sigh, Eddie resigned himself to sitting back in his seat as Richie pulled away from the curb, starting towards their destination.</p><p> </p><p>The venue was breath taking, covered head to toe in periwinkle decor. Guests crowded just about every inch of the floor, so it was a miracle they even spotted Richie's parents.</p><p>Maggie waved them over with a grin, her warmth always a comfort to Eddie.</p><p>Richie's parents had been extremely supportive of the shift in their relationship. Maggie had made sure that Eddie knew he was always welcome in their home, no matter what came of him and Richie's future. Wentworth had been a little less overt about his support, but he had made a comment over dinner one night about how Eddie was a good influence on Richie, so he counted that as a win.</p><p>"Don't you both look handsome!" Maggie greeted them as they walked up.</p><p>"Glad you could make it, Eddie." Wentworth commented with a curt nod and a smile that seemed genuine.</p><p>"I'm glad too." Eddie responded, squeezing Richie's hand where they were connected.</p><p>"Richie, dear, why didn't you wear the shirt I picked out for you?" Maggie tsked, adjusting the collar on the shirt he was wearing. Richie swatted her hands away.</p><p>"I like this one better." He grumbled, fixing it himself.</p><p>Truthfully, Richie would have looked good in <em>any</em> shirt, but Eddie knew he picked this one because Eddie had once mentioned liking it.</p><p>The notion that Richie would dress specifically for Eddie did little to relax his racing heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony started not long after they'd arrived. They filed into a room lined with fancy white chairs and claimed seats in the back, separating from Richie's parents who sat a couple rows from the front.</p><p>Eddie had been to a few weddings, and they were always the same. He'd prepared himself to sit through an hour of biblical references and awkward vows, so he was surprised when things didn't unfold as usual.</p><p>The bride walked down the isle sporting the biggest smile Eddie had ever seen in his life, and she was wearing a <em>pantsui</em>t. She was also covered in tattoos, and half of her head was shaved like Cyndi Lauper, (who was Eddie’s favorite singer despite the fact that Sonia had forbidden him to listen to her). Eddie thought she might be the coolest woman he'd ever seen, next to Beverly, of course.</p><p>The groom was a big man, probably tall enough that he needed to duck under doorways. As the bride joined him at the altar, they shared a chaste kiss, which Eddie wasn't even sure was allowed. It made him like them even more.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony commenced and Eddie could already tell that the man officiating the wedding wasn't a pastor, or at least not like any pastor he'd ever met. The man cracked jokes, went off script, and teased the bride and groom when they fumbled over their words. It gave the entire room a welcoming aura that Eddie sank himself into.</p><p>When they began exchanging vows, Eddie found himself getting choked up. They seemed so in love with each other, so happy to be getting married, it made something that had long been frozen in Eddie's heart begin to defrost.</p><p>No one in his family had seemed to marry for love. It was usually the product of two lonely people choosing to be lonely together, he’d never seen a wedding that had actual emotion behind it.</p><p>He felt Richie squeeze his hand, and when he looked up, he found him already watching Eddie with matching tears in his eyes. Richie didn't cry often, in fact, Eddie could count on his hand the amount of times he'd seen him shed tears. Wordlessly, Richie brought their conjoined hands up to his face and placed a kiss on the back of Eddie's hand.</p><p>"I love you." He mouthed, lips brushing against Eddie's hand.</p><p>The rest of the room fell away until it was just the two of them, and for the first time since they'd gotten together, Eddie allowed himself to visualize a future with Richie. A future where they could have their own wedding, where Richie's family could become his family, where Eddie didn't have to hide who he was.</p><p>"I love you." Eddie mouthed back, completely breathless.</p><p>He knew that the moment would pass soon, that they’d fall back into light-heartedness and pretend this never happened, but for the moment Eddie relished in it.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t even notice the ceremony was over until everyone began cheering, rising from their seats and blocking the view of the altar.</p><p>Richie leaned in close, resting his forehead against Eddie’s, and suddenly the energy shifted. There was a mischievousness in Richie’s eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago.</p><p>“Now that we’re done with the compulsory part of being here, wanna see if we can find a coat room to sneak off to?”</p><p>Eddie’s responding grin felt almost feral, his pulse beating loudly in his ears.</p><p>“Follow my lead.”</p><p> </p><p>They filed out of the ceremony room with everyone else, back into the lobby where guests would wait until the room was rearranged into a dining area, but Richie and Eddie didn’t wait with the others.</p><p>Eddie followed Richie as he weaseled his way through the crowd anonymously, all the way to a tiny door that was labelled ‘basement’. They slipped inside unnoticed and bounded down the stairs until they came upon several open rooms. Some contained guests’ coats, some contained extra furniture, and some seemed to be washrooms at the far end of the hall. They chose the room closest to them and tumbled inside, already connected at the lips.</p><p>“Fuck this god damn shirt.” Eddie huffed, beginning to unbutton Richie’s offending garment.</p><p>Richie laughed deeply and Eddie felt it in his <em>bones</em>. He pulled Richie closer by his lapels.</p><p>“I’m gonna marry you some day.” Eddie said mindlessly, kissing down Richie’s exposed neck.</p><p>“Not if I marry you first.” Richie shot back without missing a beat. He was making quick work on Eddie’s belt, trying to get his pants down as quick as possible, but Eddie stilled him with a hand against his chest.</p><p>Richie looked up at him with wild eyes.</p><p>“You know I’m serious, right?” Eddie asked a bit timidly.</p><p>Richie brought his hands up to cup Eddie’s cheeks.</p><p>“Edward.” He said, unfaltering. “I would marry you today if I could.”</p><p>The statement was so genuine it took Eddie’s breath away, leaving him completely speechless. With nothing else to say, and too much love in his heart, he made it his mission to take Richie’s breath away too.</p><p>Eddie got to his knees, looking up at Richie through hooded eyes as his shaky hands undid Richie’s pants.</p><p>And with more determination than Eddie had ever had in his life, he promised himself two things.</p><p>He was going to marry this man one day, and right now, he was going to make this man lose his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this up 7 minutes after midnight, do I lose Reddie week?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>